Deliverance
Deliverance is an abandoned game by Pseudolonewolf. It features the ability to customise the main character. It was abandoned due to the fact that it was poorly designed, and was never planned from the start. Deliverance is apparently a sort of prototype for MARDEK, as it shares many of the concepts and was one of Pseudolonewolf's early forays into the RPG genre. Setting The story starts on a spaceship, The Marauder, though before Chapter 1, you come down to the planet Proteus. It is a normal planet, -occupied by humans, Reptoids, and monsters, varying from your average bat to the mighty Rock Mole and Thundragryf, guardians of the Earth and Air temples- with a temperate climate. The Lingons gave the planet knowledge of YALORT before they left, however, and Yalortism is the main religion on Proteus. Story Note: The story is incomplete, as the original game was abandoned. Introduction You start out as the child of the captain on a spaceship. They have been looking for a Cure for their sick Emperor. You sense a planet which you think just might contain the cure, and are sent down on a reconnaissance mission with two people: Kerah, a girl on your ship, and Quillon, a scientist on board the ship. When you get beamed down to the planet in Advent Woods, you find a lost temple, which you explore, but you get teleported out, all to different locations. Chapter 1: All Alone on an Unknown World You find yourself in the Yalortian Monastery where you meet Peregrin Blacksteed, who decides to help you on the quest to find your friends... You go to the town Villageville next to the Monastery, a very small town where nothing happens, ever. There a monk tells you about where your friends went, and this leads Peregrin to think one of your friends is in the Quake Cave. After fighting your way to find her, there is no one there. Peregrin then says that they must travel further East to try to find his/her friend, and the only way that is currently possible is to become a Yalortian and pass through their marshes... Chapter 2: Become One with YALORT When the Hero and Peregrin meet Medium Priest Rem to become a Yalortian, he says that the Hero must first pass through an "Initiation Test", a dangerous test to prove that the Hero is worthy of becoming a Yalortian. Rem tells them to go to the Lost Monastery, filled with Undead Yalortians, to get some crystals. The party fights their way through to the crystals, defeating the Undead Priest and getting the crystal, and the Hero becomes a Yalortian Culting. When they reach the Crystal Marsh, the player switches to playing as Kerah, the friend that the Hero was looking for. Chapter 3: From Another Perspective After you became an Culting, we switch to Kerah, who was warped down into the Bat Cave. She was confused, and talked to the people that were not there (the player and Quillon), and realised that all of her items excluding her uniform were gone. She found a weapon, and battled her way through the bat cave into a part of Subprotaia, the land of Reptoids. After fighting the Wheel Bat, she became tired and fell asleep. Two reptoids found her, and took her home to Varanus, the city of Reptoids. They mentioned something about a Destined One. She asked about it and they told her about a Destined One who must find the Earth Crystal. They also explained that that is the only way up to the surface because the bridge over the Lava Lake was destroyed by humans. She walked to the Temple of Earth after letting the Spiritcaster Tattoo join her and after he breaks the magic seal. Inside the Temple of Earth, she battled the Rock Mole guardian. After getting the Crystal, she walked over the Lava Lake and to the neighbouring city Tropicia, which is a tropical area inhabited by humans. After talking to the chief of the city, Troy, she got permission to use a boat to go to Charleston, where Troy thinks Kerah's friends might be. She then says, "Wherever you are, player's name, I will find you." The chapter ends, and we switch back to the player. Chapter 4: Zombies!! You walked through the Crystal Marsh and then to the next city Aldea, but something was wrong. You walked towards the entrance, and Peregrin realised that the city was full of Zombies! You battled their way through the city part, and into the graveyard. There you met Aurelia, and you walked into the catacombs. While battling there, you had to fight The Zombie! and the necromancer Tattoo (the same Tattoo who served Kerah on her journey to find the Earth Crystal). Then, Aldea became normal, and you talked to Lunus, Aurelia's father. He rewarded you with an Moonstone. You told him your story and quest, which is to find you friends. Lunus tells them that you had to go through the Barrierwood to go to Tropicia. However, you can't walk through because the woods are too thick. He then says that the only way through is over it. Howewer, there are no spells in this city that can make you fly. Suddenly, he remembers something! There is a way, which is to get the Air Crystal from the Temple of Air. But, the way to the Temple is through Howlwood. He gives you the key to the magic door which is the barrier into the woods and the chapter ends after walking out of the city. Chapter 5: The Howling Winds You walked through Howlwood and, at the end, you only saw an dead end. However, a green wolf walked out of a secret passage to the left. You talked a bit, and came to Aru, the village of wolves! You walked into the chief's hut, and saw Ark, the green wolf who led them to Aru. You talked more and he said that the wolves have guarded the Air Crystal and none can use it. Finally, Ark says that it's possible to let you borrow it. However, he does not trust you with the Crystal and joins your party. (If you agreed to take Ark with you, you have to choose either Peregrin or Aurelia to stay in the village). After leaving a member behind, Ark tells you that there is a secret passage under the hut's left dreamcatcher. Through there, you entered the Topaz Caves. You entered into the Temple of Air and battled the four Aeromancers so the seal to the Crystal will dispel. Then, you defeated the guardian Thundragryf and exited the caves. Chapter 6 (Incomplete): Pirates!! You go to Tropicia and talk with Troy. He tells you about Kerah. Since she took the last boat, there are no more boats in Tropicia. Luckily, one of the people accompanying you tells you about Porton, a port town. It can be reached by flying over a forest. When you enter Porton, Pseudolonewolf tells you that the game has ended for now. It will be extended in the future. That's it! The chapter name suggests that there may have been pirates, but as the chapter was never finished, no information is known. Unused areas and paths A number of areas are incomplete in the current version. Doors The game contains some doors which never open: the Engineering Room door on the Marauder and the door in the basement of Varanus' Yalortian Temple. Although they may be just decoration, they may be intended to lead somewhere in later chapters. Boulders Boulders, intended to be removed by an unobtainable (and nonfunctional) key item, are found in Advent Woods (both the initial area and the one attainable from the worldmap, likely connecting the two) and the Lost Ruins. Empty Rooms The game contains four inexplicably empty rooms that may be intended to serve a function in later chapters: *The Mysterious Cave in Subprotaia *Howlwood Cave *The easternmost house in Aldea *The Library from the Yalortian Monastery Cheat There is a hidden cheat in Deliverance. To enable it, press Alt + c at any point during the game. You MUST use to Alt button on the left of your keyboard. The cheat comes in the form of a "Console" where you type in commands to... Well, make things happen. If you successfully started the cheat, a row of text saying "> _" will appear near the bottom of the game window. Delete the underscore and type the commands in. The > is there to mark the position of the "Console". The list of working commands below: Highly Useful Commands LevelUp Type in: LevelUp n where "n" is the number of levels you wish to level up. Will lag the game a bit. GetGold Type in: GetGold n where 'n' is the amount of gold you want. GetItem Epicly useful. Use to get any item in the game. Type in: GetItem itemname where "itemname" is the name of the item you wish to receive. NoBattles Type in: NoBattles to toggle random battles On/Off. Restore Fully restore HP and MP, and also removes status effects. Just type in: Restore UndefeatBoss Type in: UndefeatBoss bossname to cause the named boss to respawn in its original location. Sometimes, due to an unknown error or glitch, the game may say either "You obviously don't know what you're doing" or "You haven't fought this boss yet!" even if you have defeated the boss before. Other Working Commands SetRootVar This command is pretty much useless unless you know what a RootVar is AND the name of one. If you just type in random stuff, Flash will crash. But anyway, you can edit everything you find in the .sol save file for this game with this command. Just grab your own Sol Editor to view those files and see what you can change. What? You don't know how to find the .sol file for this game? Go read a guide elsewhere for that. There are LOTS of guides there. If you found a sol editor, you'll probably find out about how to find the .sol files too. To use this command, type in: SetRootVar variablename desiredvalue GetRootVar This command is a lot like SetRootVar, except that you use this command to find out the value of a "root" variable rather than editing it. To use this command, type in: GetRootVar variablename SetVar Very similar to SetRootVar, the only difference is that one goes for "root" variables and this one goes for others. Grab your own swf Decompiler to find out what the Variables are. To use this command, type in: SetVar variablename desiredvalue GetVar This command is a lot like SetVar, except that you use this command to find out the value of a variable rather than editing it. To use this command, type in: GetVar variablename GetCoords Get your current coordinates by typing: GetCoords MassStFX Gives everyone, friend or foe, a certain status effect. To use this command, type: MassStFX sfx whre sfx is the 3 letter short form of the effect you're trying to apply. Useless/Broken Commands ReturnAll This command exports a long string of code into the console. I do not recommend using this command. GetAllItems Doesn't work. All it does is input "Your inventory now contains 10 (more) of every item." into the console. Warp Inputting the command crashes Flash. Shutup Does absolutely nothing, it doesn't even remove itself from the console after pressing enter. b1 Gives you 99 useless bullets. b2 Gives you 99 useless IceBullets. b3 Gives you 99 useless FireBullets. Flash Put this command into the console and press enter to see a white flash. GetMap Doesn't seem to work. To close the console (necessary to open the menu), press ALT+C again. Map Editor function It can be used to view how some maps would look.At this moment it is improbable to save them,but,if you know how to change the tileset, you can use more than just the tropical tileset. Tilesets t_tropical is the starting one,resembling the objects you find in Tropicia. t_marsh resembles the crystal marsh t_cave joins together the things you find in caves plus much more t_marauder has some house objects t_temple has everything you find in the Earth and Air temple,plus much of what you'd find in the other three temples t_catacombs resembles what you find in Aldean Catacombs t_cave2 resembles the Lost Monastery t_cave3 resembles Varanus External links * Deliverance on Fig Hunter * New Deliverance explanation blog post Category:Deliverance